The Queen of Hearts
by aznJEDI13
Summary: A Guy and Connie romance -- what went on behind the scenes of D3 and what sparks flew and didn't. **Chapter 3 is up** PLESE READ and REVIEW.
1. Waiting

****

The Queen of Hearts

Chapter 1: Waiting

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks, I own the plot line. Just pure amateur fan fiction about Guy and Connie for the pleasure of fans like myself. 

****

Note: The following is a subscript of what I thought was going on behind the other stuff in D3 and it continues and concludes with what proceeded. I tried not to write anything offensive, I've been subject to a lot of derogatory criticism because of my opinionated writing style thus I hope I didn't offend anyone. Sorry I don't have time to check grammar or sentence structure or any of that lovely stuff. Sorry about the mistakes!!! 

This is in Connie's point of view.

**__**

"…So we laugh, and we smile. And we play our games of sweet denial…"

Guy laughs from across the table. He smiles for a split second and then hides his smile from me. What a shame, I miss that smile. The boyish yet mature adult smirk. I sit by Duane, my only friend through this torture. To one side are Julie and Adam and then Charlie and Linda. 

Guy sits alone, no not really alone, but in my opinion alone. His arm is tenderly and gingerly around this lone girl. Not his type, not his girl, and not me. 

And that reminds me, Duane's arm twitches from around my shoulders, asleep or numb, one of those, it reminds me I too in a sense am alone. Searching for the love I gave away and the boy who hurt me. He sits across from me, but that boy is not he, the image in front of me is the vague picture of that boy and the splitting image of what he has become, the man he has become. 

It reminds me of what I lost, what he lost, how we both lost it…

I had caught him. He had been there with that girl, just the two of them. I had seen them. He had called it an innocent friendly talk; I had accused and called it flirting. He had said it was a pat on the back, I had called it an intimate gesture. He had said he was sorry and that his intentions were only out of kindness. I forced him to see that from my point of view it had been betrayal and then leaned away from his kiss. 

He had confessed that I, Connie Moreau, was and would always be the only one for him, but ignorantly and selfishly, I had said it was over and threw away the best thing of my young life. It had begun so fast, innocent flirting in the first grade, an innocent peck on the cheek in the second, a sweet kiss in the third, intimate relations from there. 

After the incident and horrible break up, I had managed to avoid him for a long time; occasionally we'd meet at hockey practice and school. But each time I managed to pull away and eventually there was nothing to salvage from our submerging relationship. From time to time, he would challenge me, confront me, but nothing more; he was as scared as I was in the terms of friendship. 

We never wanted to be friends, we had always wanted something more and now we couldn't settle for second best, especially when we knew what number one was. 

My first real conversation with him was when all the ducks had gathered to accept the scholarship to Eden Hall. I had somehow, probably thanks to those ducks that were irritated by the annoying and evil silence, coincidentally ended up standing next to him. 

He had changed, his voice was deeper, his hair shorter, he was a little taller, and he know longer looked at me, I realized for the first time, the first of many times, with love, but he didn't look at me with hate either. He looked at me and I saw forgiveness in the depths of those blue pools. 

Coach Bombay had called us together and after the scholarship acceptance we had a few minutes to spare while he went off to talk to Charlie. Julie and Adam were flirting so innocently and Guy was swept in a conversation with Goldberg. Yet occasionally I saw his eyes wander to me and dance in that oh so familiar way that I missed. 

His eyes had always been the key to his soul. His eyes were the most beautiful part about him. 

My reverie was interrupted eventually by Duane Robertson sticking a hand in my face, "Hey there lil'lady." 

His Texas accent was rough and macho, any girl would love it, but I'm not any girl- I'm Guy's girl- or at least I used to be. But slowly, the accent has begun to grow on me these past week times I've seen him, watched him.

"Hi Duane." 

He tipped his cowboy hat to me, smiling a wide, robust grin, "So, you and Guy aren't together anymore?" 

I managed the smallest smile I could muster under the circumstances of Guy's wandering eyes and Duane protruding question, "Yeah…" 

He laughed ever so slowly, teasing -- flirting -- with me. 

I looked at him with an tensed, pensive brow before exploding into my own fit of laughter, "How could you tell?" 

He chuckled again and took off his hat, "Well for one, you seem pretty…distant from him and his buddies…not from me of course." He took my hand and began to play with my petite fingers, glancing up for my reaction.

I nodded in approval and smiled brighter, "Of course not." I teased back, innocently playing with my words.

And, all the while I watched Guy Germaine's envious glances come my way.

I smile at Duane, as a tear reaches the corner of my eye, it falls ever so slightly and he wipes it away. However, he will never know the reason of my tear, the existence of that salty drop, but I will. Because I know, no matter how many times I'll deny it, now that truly in my heart, I have not given up on Guy and he has yet to give up on me. 

But then, there's this new guy, this new stranger in my life, what to think, what to do, who to choose…

I smile at Duane, knowing this is just the beginning and continue to watch Guy's eyes dance to me as his jealous, angry emotions play across his face.

My heart whispers, slightly…

__

I'm waiting.

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Feedback is greatly appreciated. 


	2. Attention

****

Queen of Hearts

Chapter 2: Attention

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns The Mighty Ducks. I own the plot line.

****

Notes: Once again from Connie's point of view. Sorry I didn't have time to check grammar and all that fun stuff!!!

****

Queen of Hearts: Attention

**__**

'…If I give up on you, I give up on me, if we fight what's true will we ever be…'

We said goodbye later. You know the kind of goodbye where you nod and smile as he pulls away. Except he didn't pull away, someone picked him up.

She was…well I still don't know how to describe her. I just know she was different. Maybe the thing was that she wasn't me.

And I know he saw the look of pure and utter shock on my face.

As long as I had known Guy Germaine he had never surprised me. He was just one of those predictable, familiar people – a never-ending constant in my life until we had said that horrible goodbye.

She had the reddest hair I had ever seen and her face, covered with make up, was a golden-brownish color. He went up to her and kissed her cheek, then held her hand tenderly inside his own. 

They left then, left me with shock plastered all over my face.

Duane, once again, clearly didn't understand as my eyes followed the Mercedes out of the lot. I watched sullenly as a vision of Guy's serene and handsome face lingered in my mind.

"Connie?"

"Hmm?" I asked. 

"Ya all right?" He questioned. 

My heart wanted to say no, but my mind beat it. "Yes," I smiled, this fake and superficial smile, "Of course."

He put his hat back on his head and tipped it slightly as he smiled at me, "Walk you to your car, milady?"

Feeling slightly angry and jealous, I took his offered hand and smiled, "Sure." 

The trip to the car was one of awkward silence and anxious motions. Duane, though not mannered in the ways of someone from the East, was thoroughly polite. I'd like to think it was one of those times that I first started to like him in a way other then brother-sister.

"Connie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I question ya a question?"

I smiled, squeezing his hand slightly, "Of course."

"What does a women, like ya self, expect from a gentleman?" His rough Texas accent comforted the words, making the unusual question seem normal. 

"From a gentlemen?" I bit my lip thinking back, thinking I hadn't had a gentleman treat me a special way in a long time.

I didn't consider Guy a gentlemen, sure he was gentle, but it was always get to the point. I knew Duane was trying hard to get me to like him, it was just becoming obvious though.

I continued, thinking out loud as we approached my mother's car, "A gentlemen…" I smiled, "Well for starters, he walks a lady to her car and opens the door for her."

I paused and his eyes pushed me to continue, "What else? Hmm…brings her flowers, gives her sweet notes…" I paused, thinking, "Makes her smile."

He opened the door for me and I thanked him quietly. He shut the door behind me and I rolled down the window, "Is that all you wanted to know Duane?"

He pondered, "Yes." And then paused, "Did Guy do all that for you?"

I bit my lip slightly and realized something for the first time, "Yes."

He nodded as the car pulled away leaving me with this sinking feeling. I had begun some kind of competition.

------------------------------------------------------

I didn't see Guy again until our first day at Eden Hall. 

We had all decided to skate down there together. Charlie, Goldberg, and Fulton were supposed to meet us down by Adam's house where we would then commence together to Eden Hall Academy - our new home.

I passed by the bridge on my way to Adam's house. It was this bridge where Guy and I had shared many memories and many kisses. It was a sober place to pass by, but I had wanted to go there. It gave me comfort and at the same time it made me solemn and disappointed. 

When I reached Adam's house, he was already there. He offered to help me up after I had put my skates on, but I ignored him. It was easier not talking to him.

I figured it was better that way.

He followed me around Adam's yard, he knew I had seen his face. "Connie." He called. "Connie!"

I twirled around to face him and skated towards his figure, bringing my face up to his. We were then standing face to face. I could see in his eyes that he was tempted to lean down and kiss me. 

"Connie." He whispered and then smiled slightly, speaking with his voice still hushed, "Connie." He leaned down to cup my cheek with his hand, "Connie."

"I know my own name, Guy."

Suddenly, he yanked his hand away as if suddenly realizing what was happening, as if remembering. I found myself slowly wishing he had held my face with his hand. 

He stared at my face, sinking his blue eyes into mine; "I'm so sorry Connie."

"Was that her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Was that girl you were with, was that her?" My voice raised and the anger returned suddenly. 

He too was suddenly pulled out of his reverie, shaking his head as his eyes knit in consternation, "What?" 

I pulled back suddenly both angry and hurt, "Don't what me Guy! That was her, wasn't it?"

He reached for my hand, "Connie-"

"No Guy…no…just don't." I pulled back and skated away.

I didn't look back cause I knew the look that would be on his face. 

We skated away once Charlie, Goldberg, and Fulton had arrived. At first Guy hid his face from mine, embarrassed and hurt. I watched him carefully as he talked quietly to Charlie. Charlie gave him a pat on the back and he began to skate toward me. 

"Connie."

"Guy, I told you-"

"Connie please."

I shook my head, skating away. Joining the others as we rode down the street, "Hey Connie!" I ignored him, smilingly giddy at my teammates. He spoke again, "Connie!" I shook my head, "Connie!"

It was easy to ignore him because I had been for a while now. 

He skated up towards me, pulling gently on my arm and turning me towards him, "Connie," He paused, out of breath, "Please." 

"Guy, must we-"

I never finished my sentence. Goldberg interrupted me, "Charlie! I'm a goalie not a skater!" as he fell down flights of stairs and Charlie skated quickly after him.

I skated next to Guy now, feeling the passionate emotions that flowed between us. 

It was easy to ignore him, but these feelings that came when near him were the hardest thing to ignore. 

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------

Please post feedback and let me know what you think!


	3. Jealousy

****

Queen of Hearts

Chapter 3: Attention

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns The Mighty Ducks. I own the plot line.

Notes: Once again from Connie's point of view. Sorry I didn't have time to check grammar and all that fun stuff!!!

****

Queen of Hearts: 

**__**

'…I know this is how I could be over you.

You know this is not another waste of time.

All this holding on can't be wrong  
Just come back to me and I am not alone…'

"Connie you just don't understand!"

"I don't need to understand Guy, I know what I saw!" I frantically yelled back at him. He didn't seem to care about my loud voice or anything, he just kept yelling back. 

I thought that when we broke up we'd stop fighting, I guess I was wrong.

We had stopped quickly at a restaurant cause Charlie wanted to get something. And while they were inside, Guy and I continued to argue that, as poor Averman stood there looking confused just because he couldn't understand the map. Why did he read the map any? 

"Connie, will you just shut up!" He screamed back.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You can't control me!" I screamed in anger, "We aren't going out anymore Guy. I'm not your puppet!" 

His lips curled in anger; "You were never my puppet!" 

"Then how did I let you get away with kissing that – that creature!" 

He threw his hands up, "I never kissed her!" 

"Uh, guys…" Averman began, "Guy?" He reached up and pushed his glasses back, "Are we going the right way?" 

"I don't understand what makes you think I'd kiss her!" Guy continued to shout in my direction, ignoring Averman.

I pointed my finger at him, ignoring Averman also, "Maybe because for as long as I can remember, you..." I paused to emphasize the _you_, "Have always been looking at other girls!"

"That's not true!" He retorted loudly, "There was never anyone else!" He paused and then looked at me matter-of-factly, "In case you don't remember you were the one that led on that son of a gun cowboy and that fickle Miami boy!"

"They have names Guy, in case you've forgotten!" I bit my lip; "Besides I only did it to get you jealous cause you wouldn't stop checking out those wenches from the figure skating team!" 

He shook his head back and fourth in anger; "I wouldn't have looked at them had you not been so freakin' pissed off at me!" 

I threw my hands up in the air, he wouldn't give up and let out a loud sigh of frustration and lowered my voice back to its normal tone. "Guy," I paused, gazing into his blue eyes, "I wouldn't have been pissed at you if you hadn't been so darn jealous in the first place."

He closed his eyes and breathed in, "I wouldn't have been jealous if it hadn't seemed like I was going to lose you to the next available human being!" His voice dropped, "I didn't want to lose you." 

I shook my head and leaned forward, "But you did anyway." 

He nodded and pressed forward also, "I guess I did." 

"Guy, dude, this the part where you kiss the girl."

Guy's head turned his head in mock annoyance, "Shut up, Averman." 

He pulled away then at the sound of the guys coming out of the restaurant. I turned away half hoping that he had kissed me and half-glad he hadn't. 

I never noticed him smile at the guys, turn to look at me, and then look away again. 

We skated away then and for the first time there was not anger, not love, but silence between Guy and me. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What classes do you have?" he asked from his seat across from me at lunch.

He leaned forward and his blue eyes met mine in wonder as they begged for the forgiveness I knew he would never ask for. 

"Well, for starters," I began quite bitterly, I wasn't ready for his friendly conversations yet. "Period one: how to deal with back stabbing boyfriends." 

He looked away, hurt and it reflected in his eyes. Ouch. Score – Connie: 1, Guy: 0. 

He bit his lip and reached for his drink, "I deserved that." 

"Darn right you did." Dwayne chimed.

Guy bit his head off almost. "Shut up cowboy."

He looked away and then looked back at me. He started to say something, but changed his mind. He looked at Julie who was seated next to him, "So Jules…" He began. 

She looked up as if she was surprised that he was even talking to her, "Yeah Guy?"

"Can't wait to meet this new coach. What about you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I hope he's not some ex-convict or something."

"I doubt that." Charlie chimed, "Bombay wouldn't leave us with a jail dude."

Luis nodded, "It's just some guy who couldn't hack it in the pros. We don't need to worry."

Guy shook his head; "We don't need to worry. But you might, you still can't stop." 

Guy's comment was followed by a bunch of laughs including some by Luis. Luis shook his head, "At least girls are interested in me." 

Another bunch of laughs and oohs followed.

Guy smiled that charming and irresistible smile and laughed and nodded to Luis. "Good one dude. Very funny." Suddenly Guy jumped up and was about ready to chuck his cookie at Luis, had it not been for the girl who ran into his chair. 

This all happened after the team, excluding me, rushed to stop him from throwing the wannabe ball. I on the other hand just sat there silently. There wasn't much else to do. 

"Shoot." Guy muttered. "I'm sorry." He bent to help her and then smiled at her face.

The team ignored him at that point and went back to eating all rolling their eyes at Mr. Casanova. Luis whistled.

She looked up and froze. I sighed and rolled by eyes. 

"Hi." She mumbled shyly and then went back to pick up some papers.

His smile brightened as he helped her stand, "I don't think we've met. I'm Guy Germaine." He held out his hand.

She almost lost her stack of papers again as she fumbled to reach his outstretched hand, "Jenny." She blinked a few times obviously nervous, "I mean…" She stuttered, "Jennifer…Jennifer Grover." 

He nodded his head and smile again, "Nice to meet you, Jennifer." His eyes never left hers and I rolled my eyes even more. 

Julie was holding back a laugh as was Averman and Goldberg. 

"You new around here?" She asked nervously.

He nodded, "Yeah." He paused, "Just got in today."

She smiled for the first time and her blue eyes finally met his in a gaze, "Well, if you ever need someone to help you around." She reached and touched his arm lightly, "You can find me in dorm 21a." 

His smile widened. "All right." 

She turned to walk away and waved flirtatiously to him, "Bye Guy." 

"Yeah, see you later, Jennifer."

He sat down smiling and then watched her exit through the twin glass doors. "Whoa." Was all he said and I rolled my eyes again as Julie stifled another laugh.

I threw him a napkin, "Close your mouth Guy or we might all be swimming in your drooling soon." 

He turned to look at me, but couldn't seem to wipe that puppy love smile from his face. "Thanks Cons." 

Our fight seemed forgotten to him, but it stayed in the back of my mind. I must admit I was pretty jealous inside. How could she hit on my man? I wondered. 

Apart of me was angry and the other part of me was sad. Did this mean that we were really moving on? 

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the aching sensation from my heart and the angry emotions that were running through my mind. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lunch bell rang moments later and the events and my emotions were still playing through my mind. On my way to the trash, Guy followed. 

"Care to join me on the way to history?" 

I laughed, teasing; "You're stalking me. How'd you know?"

"I sat by your best friend. Come on, you know I have a way with ladies." 

I smiled this strained and superficial smile, "Whatever." I laughed, "You can't even talk without stuttering." 

He smirked, "Hey! I've gotten better. You haven't seen me in a whole three months."

I paused. It had been that long since our horrid break up? 

"I guess you're right." I admitted. 

We walked in silence. He laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny?" I asked. 

He smiled, "This conversation isn't awkward because of what happened at lunch is it?" 

I shook my head, lashing out defensively, "Of course not!" My lips curled in anger, "What makes you think that? I don't like you anymore!"

"You're jealous." He smirked.

"Am not!" I continued.

  
"Are too!" He laughed.

"Am not!" I caught myself, I didn't want to make a scene my first day there. "I am not." I said a little more quietly this time. "Why would I be jealous? I broke up with you remember."

He nodded. "Yeah." He smiled then; "Well there's a reason why I wanted to walk with you."

Oh no.

"Continue." I said a little too bitterly.

He sighed. "I know you're still a little bitter about the whole situation. But I think I might have a shot with this girl and I was just wondering if you'd be okay with it." 

Oh great. What am I supposed to say? No I won't be okay with because secretly I'm still madly in love with you. I just told the whole school I basically hate him! Man…

"You always have an ulterior motive when talking to me?" 

He sighed, "Now, I guess. It's just not reparable between us."

I nodded. Yeah, I suppose he's right. I'm not going to admit that though for crying out loud! 

"Tough luck huh." I sighed, "I suppose its fine with me." I smile this smile that I knew he didn't recognize, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

His smile widened genuinely and leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the cheek, "Thank you so much!" 

I couldn't help but smile at his joy. Hey if it makes him happy, I'm happy – right?

He turned to look around and caught sight of her and for some strange reason she was approaching us, "See you around, Connie." 

Score – Connie: 1, Guy: 1.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and then muttered sadly, "See you around." 

I watched him go over to Jennifer and she smiled that flirtatious and instant crush smile. 

I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Is that your girl friend?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Ex-girlfriend."

Jennifer nodded and smiled at him, "How long did you two…?" Her voice trailed off.

I sighed again. I didn't like the way this was going.

He shrugged, "I don't know exactly, since we were like eight or something."

"Eight?" She asked exasperated, "And you're not together anymore? When did you two call it quits?" 

He smiled at her and that definitely got her attention, "Three months ago."

Her friend next to her bit her lip and Jennifer grew sad, "You two were together for a long time. That's sad that you broke up." 

He nodded, "Depressed me for a long time. But we've both moved on to bigger and better things."

Jennifer nodded and blushed. 

I watched sadly as her friend excused herself and they walked along the halls just the two of them. I couldn't help but feel jealous and that jealousy overwhelmed me. I wanted to walk away and excuse myself, but I couldn't. It was too crowded. 

"Bigger and better things?" She asked, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "Oh I don't. You free tonight?" 

She smiled, "How'd you guess?"

I watched as he brushed his hand against hers lightly, "I just knew."

Jealousy boiled in my veins as I continued to watch their exchange. I knew I was going to explode any minute. 

Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Connie."

I turned to see Dwayne once again. 

"Hi, Dwayne." He took off his hat to talk to me

"Connie…." He began.

"Yea, Dwayne?"

Someone yelled his name, probably Russ. "Well," He continued, "I'm just really glad to hear that its officially over between you and Guy."

I tried to smile but found I couldn't.

"Maybe we could you know go to a rodeo or something together?"

Oh, brother what have I done?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

My day unfortunately didn't get any better at practice like I had hoped. I had decided to ignore Guy again – it was much better doing that than trying to get him as a friend. 

It was much easier to be better than too. 

So I took the farthest locker from him next to Luis where I hoped I could just enjoy some Jennifer-free environment. I was wrong of course. The gang, well more like Averman and Goldberg, wouldn't leave him alone about it. 

And I knew it stung me more than it stung him. 

As we got on the ice, we had a little confrontation with varsity and then Charlie decided to be the great captain he was and started practice before the new coach got here.

His name, our new coach, is Coach Orion and yeah you guessed it we got in major trouble when he got here. He stripped Charlie of his see as soon as he laid eyes on him and then started us doing all sorts of drills.

To tell you, right now as I getting ready to go I am exhausted.

I thought my day couldn't get any worse. I guess I had been wrong. 

"Connie?" Dwayne interrupted my reverie again.

"Yes, Dwayne?" I tried to smile, but found I felt too bad to do so.

"Can I walk you to your dorm?"

I nodded. I am too tired to care. What's the point anyway? It's not like Guy's going to even care. I sighed, what is going on in this crazy world?

To Be Continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I BEG you PLEASE REVIEW. 


End file.
